Ultimate Ninja Oni
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Son of a Hero and a Ex-Villainess and part of a trio of super power triplets Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze will carve out his own path as a Ultimate Ninja Oni or just Oni.


**Hi, Guy just got back from work and felt like Making a new story It 2/20/2017 Good new today I got employee of the month Woo.**  
 **Disclaimer: I own nothing just this idea Not the character but the OC Marvel is owned by Stan Le and Naruto is owned by Shonen Jump**

* * *

 **(: Chapter 1 New York ONI:)**

* * *

 **(: New York City Queens :)**

* * *

In a room owned by a Sleeping 17 year old boy that was the Definition of normal just two things that were not normal was his High was about long spiky blond hair and because he was sleeping his eyes were closed but if he was awake showing his eyes that are the color of the Azure sky and he has six whiskers marks that made him look like a fox he has a swimmer body type and is Japanese dissent from Okinawa making him having tan skin. He Is wearing a pair of blue boxer and an orange shirt on the teen's right wrist is a blue wrist band that has ancient Japanese kanji in gold and in a Perfect condition the wristband looks like a high tech device it has a round green gem in the center of it. Little did he knew the gem glowed a soft green lighting up the room in a soft green light illuminating the room showing picture and book of Ancient literature and art of old Japanese stories and old Ninja weapon.

* * *

 **(: Meanwhile Inside The Boy Mind :)**

* * *

The teen was walking down a path covered in miss Just then three light that appears out of nowhere the first light gold light the second crimson and the last was a black light the three light become three beautiful woman the women the come from the golden light look like she is 19 wear a beautiful white kimono the kimono has Golden trimming, sakura design and golden sash wrap around her waist on her right side of the kimono above her heart there is the kanji fore kami on her shoulders was a beautiful pink sash, She has ruby red lipstick and beautiful pair of blue eyes the were enhance by her volute mascara her hair was a golden blond hair she has a lovely smile on her face as will the lady's next her also the D-size cup best child birthing hips. The next girl to her left is a dark skin women how like she is 17 she black, crimson and golden eyes, She has two horn on top of her forehead her hair was the color of crimson hair, violet lipstick and green mascara her kimono was black with a flame pattern design wrap around her waist is red sash tie in a bow above her heart is the kanji fore Yami she has size c-cup and like the first one nice child birthing hip. The last one being a Girl looking like she is 15 b-cup size she wears a gothic kimono look like a JPOP star wears it has a short skirt detachable sleeve the color of this kimono is black and gold shirt and sleeve golden frills on her back is the kanji Shinigami her skin is pale white her hair is blacker than night her eye are chromatic one Crimson the other gold.

"Beautiful." The boy said with a blush.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." the blond hair girl said as the other blushed."

"You know my name." said Naruto said in shock.

"Yes from your father Minato." The 15-year-old girl said.

"My Dad waits who are you three." said Naruto, The three just smiled at him and giggled.

"We're the three Goddess that made the Universe. I'm Kami these two are my younger sister Yami and Shinigami but you but in the past, you called us by another name are dear husband," said Kami making Naruto eyes bugged out in shocked surprise.

"You three were my Wifes and your the three divine!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto we just want to tell you about something big about you wrist band year ago in your ancestor who was also your past life as well as the people of you planet had high technology way ahead than what you have now and far much more advanced than stark will make in his life time the planet was scared by the war that people by the power of Chakra and their weapon that you had no choice but to seal them away and into your family bracelet thou doing so cause a whole lot of change some of the humans became Yokai your family also became Yokai the Oni clan but only half of you is an Oni your human ancestor was know as Momotaors the Oni offer their clan princess as well as their gold," Kami said.

"That bracelet can transform you into an armored warrior that can stop an Invasion from happening in the near future." said Yami pointing to Naruto wrist.  
"We are here to help you unlock your memory of how to do it as well as unlocking your All Chakra [a/n1]," said Shinigami. The three got close to his face and kiss him all over his face and Naruto was then cover in a green light that came from the bracelet started to transform Naruto into a light gray ninja armor tech suit on his upper torso covered in a bright silver on the light side is a burned orange lighting bolt on the chest under the armor is a black fabric long sleeve shirt stronger then armor on his shoulder is armored silver shoulder guards the right shoulder guard is a lighting blot the same color as the one on his chest. On Naruto's arms is two blue armored gauntlets had black armor pants that look like it was made with the same fabric he has a pair of silver knee pads as well as elbow pads on his is a silver back armor has a thruster pack that user's his chakra and brown boots come out in four after burners his spiky blond hair is now white as snow and has crimson red highlight his eye where now a purple as has a slit in them his face has changed as well his birth marks come thicker and his k9 teeth are sharp as a monsters it is cover by a blue helmet that has two horn on that resemble an Oni a green visor a metal face plate his hair show on the top part of his head around his neck is a red scarf that has golden trimming and black and red boots. **[A/N: For a better pitcher think of the Bell's armor from Danmachi mix with the armor of** **Sacred seven armor and Megaman** **.]**

"Wow, This armor is incredible," Naruto said.

"Your armor can do much more than protecting from a fatal stab wound." said Shinigami said.

"Also Naruto you should wake up or you will be late for school," Yami said.

* * *

 **(: Morning Naruto Room :)**

"That has to be just a dream," Naruto said he then saw his face was covered in lipstick mark. "Nope it was not a dream this really I met the big three and now I'm a superhero this is Awesome!" Naruto shouted, "I got tell someone I can trust Harry we been a friend for years I can trust him with anything maybe Penny as well as MJ what day is...it." Naruto looks at his calendar. "That right It's Uncle Ben Birthday I own him and Penny when Dad went missing Ben and May helping me and Mom out can believe it's been 10-year sent the plane crash," Naruto said as he looks at a picture of Minato who looks like an older version of Naruto. "Ben and May has been there for me now it's my turn," Naruto said.

He then looks at the clock 7:30 AM. "Oh Shit, I'm late!" Naruto yelled running to the bath room to take a shower and brushing his teeth.  
Ran back to his room grab a red shirt a pair of jean sock and his orange zip up hoody. Taking his roller blades that he made that he got inspired to make after he read a manga know as Air blades can turn into sneakers they are black and white grabbing his iPhone and turn it on.

* * *

 **(: Midtown High :)**

* * *

Naruto saw Three of the Frightful Four. {Look them up from the Ultimate Spider Man to see the Evil FF} "Look Like This Is A Job For Oni Name need work on but it will do." Naruto said as his bracelet glowed a green light covering him is the light when the light died down Naruto was now in his the Oni armor.

* * *

 **(: Inside The School Lunch Room :)**

* * *

Just when claw was about to fire at the student among the student were Naruto's friend Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson and Penny Parker but an armor teen jumped in front of them sonic wave blast with an energy shield. those three girls are Naruto three best friend Harry is a brown red hair that goose up to her back and is in two pony tails she has blue eyes she is wearing a green sweater vest and white long sleeve blouse a red plaid skirt and black legging Black shoes. Mary Jane Watson has long red hair that wants to her back her eyes are an emerald green, she is wearing a pink shirt a purple jacket blue paint and high heal brown boost. Penny has a blue hoody, black legging, and black sneaker.

" **Who are you Iron Man Jr** ," Claw said.

" **You can call me Oni** ," Naruto said but his voice sounded like disordered. " **And you are**."

"I'm the wizard the are my cowered Claw and the lovely Thundra." said the wizard who looks like a high tech version of the Dark magician claw look like a red robot with purple underwear.

Thundra is a 17-year-old girl she has red hair and green eyes. She is wearing a red shirt that has a long sleeve on the left side and red paint she has a golden tiara she has a chain ball as a weapon of choice.

 **"Okay, why do you make this easy for us all and turn yourself in, It will make my first day easier,"** Naruto said.

 **"The only ones turning anything around here is us turning you into a metal cube,"** Claw said aiming his sonic cannon at Naruto.  
Just then a web line was shoot at claw in the face. The web belongs to a teenage girl who is wearing a red and blue spandex outfit that show off her curves and C cup breast and she is wearing a red mask with white lens the outfit and the mask has a web theme on the center of the chest is a black spider and on the back is a red spider.

 **"Hey Look who it is Spidey,"** Naruto said. **"Okay I got Thundra you can have twiddle De and Twiddle Dummer."**

"I don't know who you are but if you can handle her be careful she stronger than she looks." Spider Girl said to Naruto

 **"Oh, how strong are we talking about strong as Thor or Hulk,"** Naruto said, he was then punched through a wall so hard he stops at the teacher lounge living a hole the several class room.

"Try 20 Hulk on a bad day," Spidy Yelled through the hole. Naruto was walking back but stop to see a class was in progress. **"Oh Sorry about that please excused me,"** Naruto said as he bows and apologizes to the class. As so as he got back he saw Thundra was knocked into the cafeteria food. "Cream corn is a good look on you it matches your eyes," Naruto said. Thundra saw him and charged at Naruto. **"STOP!."** Naruto yelled stopping the whole fight. **"Okay before we all continue to fight let take the somewhere safe mostly Thunder Cat here punch me some hard I think if we can continue somewhere else or the entire school will fall on all of us If we don't fight in a different place. Lucky I can do this."** Naruto said as he raises his right hand causing a Hologram scream of a stage screen selecting one that said central Park everyone hears a computer voice saying **)(: Stage Select Central Park:)(**.

The five of them disappear and found themselves in the middle of the central park but it was different the sky was a dark purple and red and trees black and gray the water is a golden cooler there were blue whips of light floating.

 **"Welcome to Echo world 10,000 year ago I made this world so every Yokai in the world could live in peace with out living in fear of being hunted especially the Nine Bijuu Yokai can use this world to find and heal up some use it to settle fight so no one innocent gets hurt but scent I'm here some of my old friends might find useful and there big let just say Kong in smaller then they don't worry spidey your with me so..."** Naruto said look next to him only seeing his friend MJ. **'Oh Sweet Honey Ice Tea.'**

"Hi, Mary Jane Watson future journalist of the Daily Bugle please tell me how old are you where your from why are you here and... WHAT IS THAT!" MJ Yelled as she pointed to a Gaint Fox with Long Nine tails and long rabbit ears it's far is a dark orange red its eyes is a crimson red with slit pupils. **"Oh, him. Don't worry he's harmless unless."** Naruto was about to finish when Claw show a sonic wave at him.

"Ruuagh" Roared the giant nine tailed fox.

" **You** **make him mad,"** Naruto said he then cross his fingers and a puff of white smoke appeared when the smoke dissipated another Oni appeared. **"Yo boss."** The clone said.

 **"Keep an eye on her and if she asks for our info give her some that she asked for how we are and where we from."** The original said. Naruto the use his Chakra jet thruster to jet off to the Biju while the clone stays to talk to MJ the clone grab the camera smart phone and was filming the fight between the three members of the frightful four and one very pissed off Biju.

 **"So The Name Oni I'm originally from a place call the Elemental Nations that existed 10,000,000 year ago I am the reincarnated Warrior Hero of that land as well as a member of the heroes bloodline I beaten monster warlord mob boss and a mad goddess and became the new Juubi but doing so I cause so of the human to evolved into Yokai and monster darkness or light."** the clone said as the real Naruto blocked a giant fist that was about to smash and kill Thundra who was lining down after she was frozen with fear after her team left her behind to die by opening a portal rift that claw and the wizard use their tech together. **"Kurama Stop calm down it's me Asura,"** Naruto yelled at the giant fox demon, but he was really mad he was blinded by rage.

 **"Okay if you won't listen to me fine how about you listen to a Judo throw,"** Naruto said as he grabbed Kurama fist tightly and toast the fox over him and MJ.

 **"OW Dam it Kit did you have to hit me so hard,"** Kurama said.

Naruto then flu down to Thundra leave. **"You know a friend like they that leave a cute girl like you to die by the claw of an angry demon fox who need enemies,"** Naruto said making Thundra blushed for some reason.

"Why did you save me, where I'm from my people would have left me to die but you saved me why?" The girl from an alternate future said.

 **"Like I said I couldn't let someone die if their so called teammate would sacrifice one of their own just so they can live that just not my style,"** Naruto said helping her up. **"Leason, I will tell you something my mother was an old member of the frightful four and she 20 times stronger than you. She now works of S.H.I.E.L.D. Supper Baddy know not to must with her I Save you live maybe helping other and Saving them will be away to repay me back it maybe hard at first but in time people will forgive you."** Naruto said. Just then a loud yelled ruined Naruto super hero career.

 **"Hey, Naruto Don't Ignore me!"** Yelled Kurama making the two girls heard his name and causing him to power down showing the two Girl his true form.

 **"Damn it Kurama why did you have to use my real name,"** Naruto said to the Demon Fox.

"Naruto your Oni." Marry said look at her best friend scent childhood was a super hero.

"So that what you look like with out the armor so is it the armor that gives you super strength," Thundra said getting close to his face.

"No not really yeah the give me a defense boost as well help with the element and flying but also has weapons but that it the strength and speed is all me," Naruto said, Mary Jane, looked at him with a pout on her face that made her look like a chipmunk.

"So when were you going to tell me that you were now a super hero." Mary Jane said to Naruto, Kurama felt that he had messed up big time.

"To tell you the truth I was going to tell you Penny and Harry later after school," Naruto said.

"Oh no Harry!." Mary Jane gasped as she remembers what happened to Harriet after Thundra hit him really hard. "Claw use is sonic wave gun on her and knock her out." She said.

Naruto gives her a hug to calm her down and wipe a tear from her eyes Naruto was unaware that another red he was feeling jealous but a certain demon saw and felt the two girl emotions but one of this emotion is love. "Every is going to be fine," Naruto said he then open a rift to the real world he then looks at Kurama.

"Hey Kurama what do you want to fight together for old time sake," Naruto said raising his fist up toward the fox.

" **I wouldn't have it any other way."** "Kurama said pumping his fist with Naruto the Fox demon then turn into golden energy and when in Naruto a seal appeared on his stomach. Naruto then transformed into his armor him and the two girls then cross the rift and were now a group of S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent where waiting for them out side. Among them was a long crimson redhead and purple eyes she is a Japanese woman that is wearing an S.H.E.I.L.D. uniform when she saw Naruto in the armor she started to walk to him Naruto danger scent was kicked into overdrive. He then grabs Mary Jane and flu at high speed toward the school.

"So do you want to tell me what that about," MJ said.

 **"Remember my mom was a super villain and an ex-member of the Frightful four and she really smart and she gave me the Omega star bracelet that has been pass down to every member of the Uzumaki family,"** Naruto said.

"You mean that blue bracelet that you had sent you were six," MJ said trying not to blush from being carry like a bride.

 **"Yeah I even had to move to Japan to learn my Family fighting style as well as ninja techniques before to day I could just make one clone but it would have been a very weak clone. One hit and puff bye bye clone but now that to the big three Kami Chan, Yami Chan, and Shinigami Chan..."**

"Wait, Chan, you only use the suffix with girls or your mother the Shinto God trio are female," MJ said.

 **"Yeah they unlock my chakra my memory and abilities I can walk up walls on water as stand on any flat surface. and the armor has lot of weapons that I can think of but it uses up a lot of energy my chakra but now that I got a very old best I don't think I will but running but due to my large reserves of chakra well think of the Arc reactor if it was charged by Thro Hamer."** Naruto said as he slowly descends down to the city floor in an ally way a power down. **"Okay we are close to school now we just have to..."**

"I want to help," MJ said interrupted Naruto.

 **"What why."** said Naruto as he looked at a sad MJ.

"I want to help you and know how good I am with computers and your armor look very advents Can you hook it up to a computer I won't be in your way," MJ said to Naruto as they walk to the school.

" **Fine but if we do this I would have to make one that so advent that no one can hack into it,"** Naruto said he then stop and powered down he then look at MJ. "You go a head and don't worry I'm right behind you," Naruto said. As soon as Mary Jane got back to school skated seeing the police, firemen and as well as the paramedics.

As soon as Naruto saw a man wearing a black business suit he has brown hair and green eyes this is Norman Osborn and he was carrying his Daughter Harry to a stretcher that the paramedics MJ and Penny ran toward him.

"Penny MJ What happens," Naruto said to play the I just got here card.

"Harry is hurt badly but she will be okay," Penny said she looks like her puppy was struck by Thor hammer.

"Okay thank you for giving me that Information but I really want to know Is... WHY IS THE SCHOOL JUST WENT THROUGH A HULK VS THOR Death BATTLE!" Naruto said looking at the school that looks like it was about to fall. In fact as soon as every students life the school half of the building fell down.

"Look like **D.A.M.A.G.E. C.O.N.T.R.O.L.** is going to have a field day with our school it might take about a week to fix it," Naruto said. "So what really happened here."

"I'll tell you what happened here." A blond teen with a letterman jacket said that teen has a lighting blot shaved on the side of his head blue eyes and is very muscular he is wearing a pair of jeans a black t shirt and white sneakers his name is Flash Tomson Mid Town High star Quarterback and big bully on campus.

"So flash you saw what happened please don't tell me that Penny blows up the lab again," Naruto said.

"Hey, One time that happens let it go," Penny said with a pout.

"Sure and I don't have to use fake eyebrows for two weeks," Naruto said sarcastically. "So what happens."

"Will what in it for me," Flash said.

"I see if my mom can make her famous Raman noodle and help you with your homework as well as making a pair of Air gear that I made and finish yesterday," Naruto said the screen just froze as well as the color just fades into off color. "Flash maybe the school bully but deep down he's a nice guy before he was the school bully he and I were the best of friends we still are just not the best of friends," Naruto said. Everything when back to normal.

"Okay now you have my attention, Okay every was okay so far will except two thing it was mystery meat Monday and three of the frightful four break through the wall they were looking for Spider girl just when the Claw was going to used his arm gun thing someone block it and he look awesome like a Knight ninja demon from the future his armor look light MJ got the whole thing he calls himself Oni what is that exactly oh Spidy also showed up but he then took the three of them somewhere so they won't cause more damage to the school but he also took MJ to I think by accident but she said she got the whole fight on her camera," Flash said.

"Thank for the 4 by 4 flash," Naruto said.

"And where were you this morning Naruto?" a voice said right behind them the voice belongs to Kushina Uzumaki A.K.A the Red Death an Ex-villainess now a heroin that works for SHIELD and The Avengers but also the world grates Mom on the planet.

"Hi, Mom umm... What can I do to help." Naruto said buttering his mother.

"Get on the ship we need to talk," Kushina said.

"OOOO Look like some in trouble," Flash said.

"Tell Harry I see her later," Naruto said as he got on the Shield Air Ship. Naruto saw Thundra sitting with a pair of handcuffs deciding to sit next to her for the rest of the ride and relax. "Something tells me you didn't tell my mom but she already now," Naruto said.

"What gives you that idea Oni," Kushina said as she sat down on the bench. "So the last of the Uzumaki Namikaze triplets decedent to be a hero Menma when to Xavier school for gifted children Narumi when to train with Tsunade an Now that the seal that locked every Chakra User in the world is now unlocked an every chakra user has assets to the full power of their chakra and you can use the Omega band at in full power you know Fury will offer you two choice be apart of his Shield training or lock up. And You young lady you wish to make up for your miss deeds you remind me so much of myself when Minato recused my from a sentinel that thought us Yokai where mutants thank that incident Senator Kelly and Bolivar Trask were both charged for almost starting world war 3." Kushina said she then look at Naruto and Thundra. "So I now that there are laws that said polygamy is okay do to Loky gender bend magic use but doing so change his gender and half the world male into female, So Hinata and Kaguya don't really care about sharing and have you check your friend would like to be part of your harem." This made both teens blushed Nova red.

"MOM!" Naruto yelled.

 **"Ha Kushina still the same teasing beings younger than her,"** Kurama said laughing in a better mind escape that was a model after a forest.

The ship then stops reaching the stop Shield carrier. Getting off Naruto saw Nick Fury he is a man of African descent his hair was shaven covering his left eye is an eye patch he is wearing a black trench coat a black long sleeve shirt black pant and boots he has an energy gun that is in a holster.

"So you must be Naruto it was good thinking bring the three of the Frightful Four to the What did Minato call it the Echo world." Fury said.

"Look, Fury, I know you and my mom wants me to join you Shield super teen club but right now I need to see how far I can walk if I fall I come to you guys but Until then this young Oni has to fly," Naruto said as he ran off the Shield Carrier.

"Power Up" Both Kushina and Fury heard after a bright green light, Naruto then flew up in his armor. **"I'll see at home,"** Naruto said he then shot down like a rocket.

 **(: Hospital:)**

Naruto walks in a room his friends Penny and MJ were talking to Harry and Norman. "Sorry my mom wanted to chew my out and why is Norman giving me your in danger look?" Naruto said just then two pairs of female hands grab him from the behind as Penny took Norman out of the room and locked it.

Before Naruto can look who the hands belong to he was blindfolded. "Okay who ever you are let me got this is not funny," he said.

"Relax Naruto Kun it's just us." a familiar female voice spoke but this voice made Naruto dreaded, The 16-year-old girl that has a white short hair that is in a Hime cut her eyebrows were trim like the old Japanese royals she has white purple eyes she has pale alabaster skin. she is wearing a lavender kimono and wooden sandals she has a very curvy body under the kimono the girl next to her was another girl that is wearing a blue kimono she has midnight blue hair pupilless lavender eyes she has fair beautiful skin and has D cup breast. These two girls are Kaguya Otsutsuki and Hinata Hyuga both of the are Naruto's Fiancées.

"Yeah, Naruto it's just Your two fiancees that you didn't tell us about," Penny said with a slight anger in her voice.

"Yeah like that a conversation starter "Hey guys just what I'm engaged to several female that my Four father made before I was born some are still in middle school well the other is in college either as teacher or as student." would you like to hear that besides only a few know about it your guardians knew about it and they were told by my mom," Naruto said with a twitch in his eye. "Also there a lot you don't know about me that I keep away from you three like my mom past the people she had pissed off. Remember the museum field trip or everyone gave me the stink eye or that James Johnna Jameson has his news hounds watching my every move." Naruto said as he opens the room curtains and a News chopper and the camera man shouting "Yo Naru." in a Bronx accent.

"Hey, Grey," Naruto said he then closed the curtain and sat down. "My Dad was a hero before he disappeared I know he not dead like everyone says he is but I know he alive out there."

 **: In The Echo World And Outside the Hospital:**

A man wearing a brown hooded cloak, under the cloak he has a dirty white button shirt blue jeans and black shoes he also has a face mask that covered the lower part of his face he has blond hair and blue eyes just like Naruto he is up on top of another building that is across from the hospital allowing him to see Naruto echo through the window. "Soon I will see you four again real soon."

* * *

 **Wow, I'm done yeah I taking a break from Bijuu Fruit Foxsky version mostly I try to make it my own and think of rename it because Naruto will not have the baijiu fruit in his system he will evolve into the new Juubi.**

 **1\. Magical goddess kiss can do anything.**

 **Reupdate 3/18/2017**


End file.
